rocknarokfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Staff
Meet the staff of the Rocknarok Center. (Please help improve his article by correcting incorrect information and adding more information to each user's bio!) Rocknarok Center Online Staff 'Yandols ZeonX' - Head Admin - Username(s): Yandols / Sara - Chatbox Username(s): CielSara / ClockManV2 Yandols is the head admin and founder of The Rocknarok Center. Yandols has a friendly personality and is friendly to most people on the community, especially to his good friends. Yandols is often called "CS" which is abbreviated from his username "CielSara", when more members with the initials "CS" joined the community, everyone stopped calling him "CS" and instead switched to calling him "Yanddeh" instead. Yandols likes to play online games with Nopihina, Tezuka and StarBusterX. Yandols left the community for 2 years after he retired in late 2011 (Officially 9th January 2012, according to Flonne). He then returned in late 2013 in hopes of reviving the community, but progress was hard due to Yandols' changed life. 'Sephiroth991995' - 2nd Admin - Current Username: LMD - Chatbox Username: VarimathrasXX The second admin. Personality in internet is unknown and randomly pops up at the site without anyone expecting him, except if Nopihina notices and spoils his entrance. In real life, he is known as a cold and inhuman being, because he hated people he meets on his real life due to secret reasons. 'Nopihina' - 3rd Admin - Username: nopihina Nopihina, always takes care of the the site and Yandols' stuff when he's gone missing. Nopihina is a very good friend of Yandols and gets along well when progressing on stuff such as the site's servers and game files. Nopihina is rather friendly and nice person as he told ZelerixXephia to not "exterminate" the anon but instead greet them. Nopihina tend to explode in some situations.....especially when he had just woken up. Oftenly called "nopi" or "noph" as a short-form to "Nopihina". 'Ryan' - Community Team Moderator - Username: Novakon08 BIO Not Available. Please add. 'Nirvaxstiel' - GFX Team Moderator & Forum Moderator - Has access to themes section of ACP - Username: Nirvaxstiel - Chatango Username: Nirvaxstiel "Zel", or previously known as "Tez" in the forums joined to replace his imaginary other persona "DarkSaber". He is currently known as "Kei". Kei had a major chuunibyou syndrome upon joining Rocknarok. He switches between his "elder brother" persona and his "younger brother" persona. Some years upon his arrival, he finally graduates from his chuunibyou syndrome and admitted that all his background stories were lies. One thing that was certain though, is that he had a very good intellect and he indeed had a sibling. He also possess good photoshop skills due to the fact that at some particular point of time, he would get influenced by something he just watched or read and he would make a signature graphic out of it. He can also draw, when he is bored, iextremely/i. Kei still likes to play multiple games at ago, most frequent ones being "Elsword", "S4 League" and "SD Gundam Online". He is most often seen online on Skype when everyone's available on their group chat. When no one is on skype, he would mysteriously disappear to doing his regular shady business work. Either playing games or doing something entirely out of place, and often appearing online on other places such as Hamachi, Garena plus or Facebook. 'Arkazain' - GFX Team Moderator - Username: Arkazain BIO Not Available. Please add. 'iSubaru' - Development Team Moderator - Username: iSubaru BIO Not Available. Please add. 'ssx9' - Former Moderators - Has access to themes section of ACP - Username: ssx9 BIO Not Available. Please add. Rocknarok Inc Offline Staff 'VgenLife' - Real Name: Abd. Hans - Non Rocknarok Inc Staff but a Former aERO2 Corp Staff. VgenLife was the database manager of aERO2 Corp's files and scripts the eAthena language just like Yandols does. VgenLife goes to the same school as Yandols for 5 years since 2006. VgenLife joined aERO2 Corp at late 2006 when they found out that they have a common interest, which is in Ragnarok and eAthena scripting. VgenLife retired from aERO2 Corp at 2009 when they lost most of their Ragnarok server's data that they were working on. Since then, VgenLife retired from the whole Ragnarok itself. VgenLife shares account with Yandols on the eAthena forums because Yandols' account was corrupted during their forum upgrade. Some time later, Yandols brought VgenLife into AHK programming and they later collaborated with AeroStyle to make some of the programs that are widely used today among their friends. VgenLife left the team in early 2012 as Yandols in college at the time and no longer has any time to progress with any projects they did together. 'AeroStyle' - Real Name: Undisclosed - Rocknarok Inc Offline Staff and Former aERO2 Corp Staff. Like VgenLife, AeroStyle is a scripter and goes to the same school as Yandols does. AeroStyle goes to the same school as Yandols for 3 years since 2006. AeroStyle is still working together with Yandols and occasionally helps Yandols out with his scripting stuff. Unlike VgenLife which only knows eAthena scripting language, AeroStyle scripts the AHK language too which allows AeroStyle to help out when Yandols can't think straight and stuff. AeroStyle also likes to supply Yandols with GFX related stuff. AeroStyle later collaborated with VgenLife into making AHK-based programs after Yandols introduced him to the world of AHK programming. Years later AeroStyle stopped maintaining these programs as Yandols went away for college and VgenLife left the team because of that. Yandols and AeroStyle still keep in touch though, up until mid 2013 that is. 'Natasha ZeonX' - Real Name: Natasha Tzing - Rocknarok Inc Offline Staff. - Altimit Concept Group Staff. Natasha does not have any family connection with Yandols, Yandols just gave her the ZeonX title because Natasha does not have a generic last name but wants to have one. Natasha joins Rocknarok Inc only for the Altimit Concept project. Yandols met Natasha in mid 2010. Natasha then left the team when the Altimit Concept was scrapped after Yandols left for college in late 2011. 'Konmuri ZeonX' - Real Name: Myuri - Non Rocknarok Inc Staff but a Former aERO2 Corp Staff. Yandols' older sister. Very attached to Yandols and used to help out with GFX related stuff. Konmuri is an anime freak, but not an otaku. She loves to watch animes and read mangas, she even collects anime merchandise too, which Yandols doesn't. Konmuri disappeared to Hong Kong since early 2010, in 2012 however Yandols found out that she is in the Phillippines instead, area not known though. 'James Soulreaper' - Real Name: James (Last name unknown, he never told us) - Rocknarok Inc Offline Staff. - Altimit Concept Group Staff. James is a very funny man, he always likes to make jokes at the best possible time. He signed up for the Altimit Concept in 2010 and was in charge of the networking areas. He is also the person that keeps tracks of the progress by writing the changelog if Yandols forgets to do so. James left the team immediately after the Altimit Concept was scrapped due to Yandols' absence. Category:TRRC